When Everything Falls Apart
by lildreamer1112
Summary: Of course I'll miss you." Lies, they were all lies. Will a night of partying and couple of weeks of chaos fix everything? On hiatus


-1**A/N: I know, I know I need to update the wedding planner but I might go back and redo a couple of the chapters. It seems a little rushed. You know what I mean? Please read and review this story because I think this is going to be my favorite! Much love, LilD**

_"You know I would miss you, but will you miss me?" I asked while pouting my lips. I loved to draw answers out of Edward. It was like one of my favorite pastimes. _

_Edward rolled his eyes while he lazily tossed his feet off the edge of my bed. "Do I even have to say it? I don't understand why you need me to say it so badly."_

_"Because I'm a girl and I like to hear that you would miss me if we ever stop being friends. It's a girl thing, Edward." I was beginning to get a little agitated that he just wouldn't say three simple words. It wasn't like I was asking him to say he loved me._

_"Bella, stop being so ridiculous." I hated it when he would act like what I was doing was childish. Some best friend he was._

_"Whatever Edward. By you not answering I know what the answer is. That would be an astounding no you would not. I'm just so easily replicable I get it." I always knew that we shouldn't be friends or anything else. He was amazing, popular, gorgeous, and just perfect. I was plain, average, not exactly popular, and completely the opposite of perfect. But yet we were still best friends. Well best friends with me falling in love with him. It was sad._

"_Yes Bella! I would miss you if you were ever to leave. God I don't get why girls even need to hear it." Edward replied with exasperation in his voice while holding the bridge of his nose._

_I giggled happily. He would miss me if anything ever happened. He glared at me. Oh well I got what I wanted. "Nothing will ever happen though Bells. You know I would never let our friendship end." The word friendship killed me, but it's better then nothing right?_

Ha what a liar Edward Cullen had been then! That beautiful scene of our friendship happened the day before our senior year began. I had believed him with my whole heart that he would never leave me. It wasn't even a month into our senior year did everything go bad.

Let me give you a quick recap of what happened and then we can get to today which is nothing better. I guess it all began to change the day he began to date Tanya Denali.

"_Edward she's completely fake and a user!" I screamed at him while we sat in his stupid shiny Volvo he loved so much. I was holding back the tears that would surely fall if I didn't bite my lip._

_He ran his hands through his copper toned hair and sighed. "I get you don't like her. I get that none of you like her but she's different with me. Do you really think I'd be that stupid and blind?" He was getting angrier by the second but that didn't scare me._

_I laughed but it didn't have humor whatsoever in it. "You are blind and stupid when it comes to her! We've been trying to tell you from day one that she is bad news. Even Jasper told you not to go there. He's the most levelheaded one out of us!" I mean, come on, if Jasper Whitlock told you someone was no good, you'd listen right?_

_I looked at his hands that were turning white from holding onto the steering wheel so tight. I didn't even care because he wouldn't listen to me. We'd been having this fight for the last month. _

"_Bella stop. There's nothing you can tell me that will change what I feel for her. You don't understand anything about her. Her parents are a crappy excuse for parents. They don't even care about her. Her last boyfriend treated her like shit. The girls in our school just judge her and don't give her a chance. And here you are judging her! Whenever she says stuff about all of you guys, I tell her to stop and she does. None of you guys do. Especially you!" He was practically yelling now. I had never seen him get this angry before._

"_I'm sorry that we care so much to let you know you're making a big mistake! I'm so fucking sorry!" The tears were still begging to fall but I refuse to let them. I had to keep my posture. "And oh her boyfriend who treated her like crap? I do believe his name is Mike Newton and they still aren't broken up. She's a whore don't you see it? She was seen hooking up with Tyler from Calculus too."_

_His beautiful green eyes flared rage at me. They weren't so pretty when they had this much anger in them. "She's not a whore. And she never dated Mike or hooked up with Tyler. I don't know who she was dating. It doesn't even matter. She's my girlfriend now. That's all that matters. Why don't you just get over yourself Bella? I get that you have this high school crush on me but get over it. Get over your jealous insecurities and grow up!"_

_That did it. The tears began to fall. "Pull over the damn car Edward." Even his name in my mouth tasted disgusting. I realized we lived in Forks, Washington and true to it's normal weather, it was pouring._

"_No Bella. It's raining and you live two miles away. Just grow up a little and come to terms that I'm dating Tonya," he said evenly, most of the anger gone. I didn't care, my anger was still full force._

"_Pull over the damn car, I want out." Reluctantly he pulled over to the side and parked. I think he thought I was bluffing. "Next time Edward make sure you know what the hell you're talking about. I don't have a high school crush on you. I'm not taking out my jealous insecurities on you. I was doing my best friends duties by looking out for you and letting you know how bad Tanya really is. So it's really you who has to grow up. When the Edward who I was best friends with ever emerges then call me. Until then fuck off." I slipped out into the downpour and grabbed my book bag and slammed his door shut. That was the last time we talked._

That happened a month ago. Of course the gang rallied around me. Alice and Rosalie despised what Edward had become after he began to date _her_. I hated her name, I hated his even more. Jasper and Emmet didn't condone his actions but being guys they couldn't hate him, I guess. But they even said he had changed.

I had been able to last a month without having to deal with him. I thanked God that I had been lucky. Sure we still had US Government together but fortunately Mrs. Salisbury let me switch to across the room by Angela and Jessica. At lunchtime, Alice, Rose, and I would sit with Angela, Jessica, and some others. Emmet and Jasper would sometimes sit with us and sometimes they would sit with him and her.

But I digress and actually get to today…

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you even listening to me?" Alice screamed in my ear. I hated it when she used my full name but honestly I hadn't been listening.

"Sorry, no. What's up?" I asked I glanced around the cafeteria. My eyes landed on Edward and the whore. I grimaced as I watched them tonsil hockey. It was pretty gross. Poor Jasper and Emmet who chose today to sit with them.

"I'm having a party tomorrow night! My parents are leaving for a mini honeymoon tonight to Japan. So I'm gonna mark my name in Forks party history." The Brandon's were very wealthy and were constantly going somewhere.

"And this has what to do with me?" I asked her.

"Rose! Explain to her in layman's terms what this means to her." Alice cried angrily. Where was Jasper when you needed him to calm her down? Oh yeah with him.

"This means we get to play Bella Barbie and you're going to have a blast!" Rose said as she looked at her nails obviously bored with this conversation.

"I'm not really a party goer guys. You know that." I really wasn't the party type. And knowing Alice, this party would be huge.

"Pretty please Bella with a cherry on top? I'll never ask you to do anything else!" she begged with her puppy dog look. I couldn't say no to that.

"Even though I know the last part is a complete lie, I'll come. But no sluttish apparel got it?" I wagered with her.

"Got it!" And with that she turned to Rose and excitedly talked about the party of the year. If I only knew the bad outcome of this party was now….


End file.
